See the day
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: This story is a One-Shot based off an episode of the Tremors Television Show that I have recently watched. I hope anyone who watched the show enjoys is and if you didn't watch the show don't worry I recapped the episode this story goes too. R&R PLEASE


IMORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: ok, So at first joining this section of fanfiction I had NOT seen the television show TREMORS. I have however now purcashed the dvd set and began watching them.

I was really dissapointed when in the second movie we found out Heather had left Burt and even more so when she didn't make an appearance at all in the television show that I could see.

It seemed to me watching the show that Nancy might have a slight thing for Burt and I was quite frankly ticked off. I have not finished all the episodes yet but I just watched EPISODE 8 A LITTLE PARANOIA AMONG FRIENDS. I loved it.

So this fictions takes place after that particular episode.

For those of you who have not seen this episode or the show or even beyond the 1st movie I am going to give you a brief re-cap of the things you need to know. If you know the episode/Show and Movies then you may skip the re-cap but one of my favorite readers/reviewers has not seen beyond the first movie and I don't want them confused.

THANK YOU.

PS. I had trouble using the spellchecker for some reason today sorry for anything that is spelled wrong.

RE-CAP

So, As many people know in the first movie Burt had a wife named Heather played by Reba McEntire and amazingly played I must say the two kicked butt together.

In the 2nd movie Earl calls Burt to ask him to help with a graboid problem. Burt is sitting in his basement looking depressed in his pajamas and when Earl asks how Heather is Burt says that she is still at her sisters. There is a long pause before he says that she blames their problems on the collapse of the soviet union and that he can't live without the threat of impending war. He also says he's fine. Later in the movie he tells Earl that she isn't coming back and she asked for her gun to be sent to her.

In the television show the cast consists of Burt and Nancy from the original Movie. Jodie a character from the 3rd movie and Tyler and Rosalita who join the show. There is also a graboid whom they call EL BLANCO. He is always around and is considered a protected speicies so they can't kill him. Nancy seems to not only fight with Burt all the time which is totally annoying but I thought seemed like she liked him.

Heather is not mentioned at all until Episode 8. In the opening Jodie and the group are talking about all swapping keys to each others houses in case one gets locked out and they ask for a key to Burts he shoots them down fast. They persist and he finally says his house doesn't need a key but a password then he leaves before they can ask what is it.

Burt and Tyler are sent to another town to investigate a possible Graboid attack.

Later in the episode it is vitally important someone get into his house and they send Rosalita. She is on a walkie talkie with Nancy who is on the phone with Burt. They ask how to get in and at first he won't tell then he finally gives them a bunch of buttons to push. Rosalita does and then says it won't open a light is blinking.

He pauses and sighs before he says "Say the word...Heather" Rosalita asks like his ex-wifes name and then says that poor man has it bad she uses the password and the door opens.

At the end of the episode Burt is talking to a man whos wife was eaten by a graboid the man says that he loved his wife more than anything and she was his entire world and that he just couldn't accept she might not come back he asks how he's supposed to get over her and move on. Burt says you don't you never get over her and it never stops hurting but you keep going. The man gives him a look and asks if his wife was eaten too Burt walks away.

I also feel it is worth noting that in the 3rd movie Burt blows up his house which means 1 thing that his security password HAD to have been set after the house was rebuilt and AFTER Heather left.

HOPE THIS RE-CAP HELPED THOSE WHO NEEDED IT.

In the third movie Jodie mentions it had been almost 11 years since the first attack I'm not sure how much time elapsed between the first attack and Heather leaving or the show so I'm going to say it's been around 12 years since the first attack and 11 years since she left.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tremors the movies or television shows I do not have rights to any of thing associated with Tremors the movies or television shows I wrote none of the episodes or movies I am just borrowing them for now.

TITLE: Ever see the day

RATING: PG-13 or T for drama and just to be safe.

Please review if you read this there are so few reviewers on this section and while I love my faithful reviewer more reviews would be appreciated just remember that if something is wrong or miss typed you DON'T have to be mean about it a nice heads up will do.

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Tyler sat in silence as the large truck rolled down the road. Burt had been silent since they left the diner and town where they had been working. Tyler watched him drive he always was a private man and in the past few days a lot of his personal life had been exposed.

He didn't know much about Burts wife just that her name was Heather and she left him not long after the first attack. Burt never talked about her and until now nobody else even realized he cared but he obviously did and the look in his eyes when he told the man how hard moving on was Tyler knew he was speaking from experience.

"Burt?" He spoke up and Burt glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"How come you never talk about her?"

"Talk about who?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Come on Burt. Heather" There was silence for awhile.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Her name is the password to your house...security is your number one priority and her name is what secures your house"

"That's always been my password I just haven't changed it since she left" Burt lied.

"I know you blew your house up" Tyler pointed out.

"So what?"

"So...that security system was set in place after you rebuilt after she left you Burt"

"Look, Tyler I really don't feel like having this discussion with you" He was mad and Tyler would usually back off.

"You need to talk to somone. It's been how long?"

"Eleven years, Six months, Two weeks and Three days...Ten Hours and..." Burt glanced at his watch "Twenty three minutes".

Tyler gave him a look but he didn't say anything just kept his eyes on the road.

"So...where is she now?" Tyler asked.

"How should I know?" Burt asked irritated and Tyler smiled.

"Because you're Burt"

"She lives in a little town beside Las Vegas now. I drove through a few years ago three or four...I drove by her little blue house and...I didn't see her but...I asked a neighbor and that's where she lived. I sat outside for a few hours and when she didn't come home I left. I haven't checked on her since" Burt admitted and Tyler nodded.

"Hey, we pass that town...before we get home...maybe you could stop for some coffee and just happen by? It can't hurt" Tyler suggested and Burt looked at him.

"No, She's probably remarried by now...she won't want to see me"

"Come on Burt"

"Look when I checked on her I asked a neighbor if it was the right house and she said Heather Browning lived there...she's using her maiden name because she wants to forget all about me"

"Burt...I'll go with you at least then you'll know"

Burt looked at him with an annoyed expression before he nodded.

********************PERFECTION JODIEs STORE A.K.A CHANGS MARKET*******************

Jodie, Rosalitia and Nancy all sat around a table drinking tea when the phone rang.

"Changs...Jodie Speaking..." Jodie answered and the other two women turned towards the phone.

"Oh hey Tyler...where are you?...you're doing what?...when will you be home? Alright Bye" She hung up giving the other two an odd look.

"What? What's wrong?" Nancy took a drink of her tea.

"That was Tyler they're going to be late...he said Burt had some personal business to attend to" Jodie slid back into her seat.

"It probably has something to do with his Ex-wife" Rosalita told them.

"Hey, What happened between them?" Jodie asked turning to Nancy who shrugged.

"I don't know...Nobody saw the break up even coming...Espeacially not Burt...She went to her sisters and just didn't come back...those first few days when it started sinking in that she wasn't coming back he didn't even leave his house"

"Poor man" Rosalita shook her head and Nancy continued.

"Then one day he came down and he seemed fine...until the other day I didn't think he even missed her at all"

"Well, Obviously he still has some feelings for her...I mean I always wondered why he never remarried" Jodie told them. Nancy smiled.

"Oh Jodie. You know for some people loving others just comes easily some it doesn't. I pour all my love into Mindy. Burt loved Heather more than he ever loved anyone and more than he has anyone since"

It was dark when Burt pulled into the all night diner. He glanced at Tyler.

"I met Heathers neighbor in here last time she's a waitress when she heard who I was looking for she told me she was her neighbor and where she lived"

They went inside the small diner and Burt looked around until he spotted a smaller older lady around her sixties. He took a deep breath and Tyler followed him over to her.

"Excuse me..."

"I will be with you gentlemen in a minute" She smiled and Burt shook his head.

"No, I'm looking for someone I was hoping you might know her" The lady smiled and wiped her hands on her apron before turning fully to face him.

"Well I know a lot of people"

"Uhm...this is a woman...Heather Browning...I was here before looking for her...she's my ex-wife you told me where she lived"

The womans face paled instantly and she didn't say anything before taking a deep breath.

"Oh my dear...I'm so sorry...Heather passed away last year"

Tyler felt his stomach turn and noticed Burt tense instantly in shock he didn't say anything and the lady bit her lip looking close to tears.

"...H...How?" Burt was shaking and Tyler put a hand on his shoulder.

"Burt...come on man let's go" Burt shook him off.

"How...please tell me what happened" The lady motioned to a booth.

"Why don't we have a seat" Burt moved instantly to sit down and Tyler sighed following him.

Once they were all sittting in the seat Burt repeated his question and the lady sighed.

"Well...after she and her husband had the twins...Sarah and Lily the doctors told her having another baby was terribly dangerous..." Burt looked stricken his color ghostly pale and only Tyler noticed his shaking hands.

"Twins? She had twins?" The lady smiled.

"Oh yes, Beautiful girls ...anyway she found out she was pregnant the doctors advised against her having a baby but she wouldn't listen...she died last year giving birth to a son...Stephen the baby is fine...his father took them all away right after she passed"

"Father...she had a husband? Was he a good man?"

"Oh yes, very good he never made her cry not once" He gave her a weak smile and she reached across the table to pat his arm.

"There there, I'm so sorry I can see you must have loved her very much but I promise she was a happy woman...very happy...Why don't I get you both a good cup of coffee? It's on me"

Tyler smiled and Burt shrugged she smiled and slid out of the booth to retrieve it.

"Burt. I'm so sorry I didn't ever imagine" Tyler apologized.

"No, It's fine...let's just get the coffee and go" Tyler knew that meant shut up so he did.

When the waitress brought them the coffee Burt finally spoke to her.

"Tell me, Did she ever mention me at all?" She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but no...She never said a word" He nodded and she walked away.

They drove in silence for quite awhile before Tyler couldn't take it anymore and he spoke up.

"Burt...I'm so sorry"

"Tyler forget it...I wanted to know what she was doing and I know now" Tyler quieted down and let him drive.

They drove a little longer and as they drove Burt felt the sickening twist in his stomach get worse. She had forgotten him she had remarried and had three babies. He knew they were probably beautiful too and she was gone. He couldn't help thinking that if he had done more she'd still be alive.

If he had tried harder to let her know he loved her. Went after her when she left him. Drug his feet signing the divorce papers or even simply knocked the last time he was outside her door she might still be alive.

He saw a sign and before Tyler could react he whipped onto a dirt road bounding for a few yards towards the parking area he jumped out of the truck at the cemetary. Tyler followed.

"Burt...come on don't do this to yourself" He begged and Burt ignored him.

It took hours for them to find the right tombstone in the cemetary right when Burt was beginning to think it was the wrong one he found her. It was day light now but just barely a soft gray haze kind of morning.

Tyler was a few feet away when he saw Burt drop to his knees infront of one large stone and he rushed over stopping behind his friend.

"Heather...Browning...Beloved wife of Stephen,Lily and Sarah..."Burt read it and Tyler stood silent.

"I'm sorry"

"So am I..."Burt sighed.

They stayed for at least twenty minutes before Burt stood and turned to Tyler.

"She kept her maiden name...Guess she figured why change it since her last husband was a loser" He tried to joke and Tyler winced.

"Maybe she just wanted you to be able to find her someday" He offered.

"No, She was done with me, Let's go home" Burt motioned to the truck and Tyler dropped his head starting towards it giving Burt a minute alone.

"Goodbye...Heather...I'm sorry honey" Burt pulled his hat lower and followed Tyler.

**************PERFECTION******************************

Jodie, Rosalita and Nancy were waiting on the porch of the market when Burt dropped Tyler off. He pulled out and headed home before the women could even say a word and Jodie could tell something was wrong by the way Tyler drug himself onto the porch.

"Is he alright?" Rosalita pointed towards Burts house and Tyler shook his head shrugging past her to go into the market the women followed.

"I see Heather isn't riding shotgun" Nancy said and Tyler shook his head again.

"Hey, What happened did you see her?"Jodie asked and Tyler finally spoke.

"Oh yeah...we saw her"

"And? How did she look did Burt finally get some comfort?" Nancy asked and Tyler shook his head.

"She didn't look anything Nancy...and I don't know about comfort...She's dead"

Nancy gaped and Jodie and Rosalita shook their heads in disbelief.

"Dead? How?" Nancy asked and Tyler took a second.

"Well...she got remarried and had a couple of kids...she passed away last year having her son..." He took a drink of coffee that Jodie handed him.

"Oh...poor Burt...is he alright?" Rosalita asked and Tyler shrugged.

"He was shocked...hurt...he insisted we find her...we searched the whole cemetary he found her and I think he at least got some finality out of it...he was quiet the rest of the ride home"

"You don't think he'd do something stupid do you?" Jodie asked and Tyler winced.

"I don't know...I don't think I've ever seen the him like that"

Burt walked towards his house and went down the steps to his underground home. He pushed the buttons on the lock and took a deep breath when the light flashed for the password.

"Heather..." He hoped the depression in his voice didn't screw up the process but the door clicked open.

He went inside shrugging off his vest and moving towards the back of his house where his bed and television were he collapsed onto the bed wondering how he could not have known that she had died or married.

True he had promised himself to keep his distance and he had until tonight for the most part he didn't spy on her or run her name into the computer to see what she was doing. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what her kids looked like and what her husband was like.

He remembered those years ago sitting on that rock with her against his side. He told her if times got desperate he was going to let a graboid eat him. She had shook her head and put a hand on his knee and he knew he wouldn't do it.

He couldn't leave her no matter what he wouldn't kill himself while she was around. She wasn't around now and El Blanco would be more than happy to oblige his wishes and human was his favorite meal. It's not like she was around or would care if she was.

He stood positive now about his choice and knowing he was done with this town all of it.

Tyler had been driving around now for three hours. After talking to Nancy, Jodie and Rosalita for awhile he went home and hadn't slept a bit all night come morning they were all convinced that Burt had to be checked on.

Rosalita and Jodie tried to reach burt. When they couldn't Tyler had drove to his house and when he tried the password it was still Heather.

Tyler found Burts house empty and had gone out searching for him but so far there was no sign of him anywhere.

When Tyler had almost given up hope he saw Burt sitting in his truck. Tyler pulled up beside him running to his truck Burt looked depressed but no worse for the wear.

"Burt...Thank God I've been looking all over for you"

"I've been out here...thinking"

"About what?"

"How to die mostly" Burt said looking at him and Tyler winced.

"Come on man...I know this is awful but...Burt Gummer doesn't quit just because the odds are against him and times are tough"

"Yeah well...sometimes a man has to face the odds" Tyler shook his head and the beeping on the screen alerted them to El Blanco moving near.

He tensed and saw Burt glance at the screen they sat there until the shaking got worse and together they watched El Blanco pass and Burt sighed and Tyler gave him a sympathetic smile.

They pulled into town after much negotiating Tyler had convinced Burt that staying in town with his friends would help. Burt agreed to help Tyler run the graboid tour for awhile they had rode in together and Burt hadn't said a single word.

They pulled up infront of Tylers garage and Burt jumped out as Jodie came across the street.

"Tyler...Burt..." Burt shrugged passed her and she looked at him before turning to Tyler.

"How is he?" She asked and Tyler shrugged.

"Look at him...Ever think you'd see the day when Burt Gummer would just lay down and give up?" Jodie shook her head.

They watched him head for the market across the street they saw him stop in the middle of the road and Tyler tensed waiting for him to pull out a gun and shoot himself. He turned towards a dark blue chevy pick up and the very attractive red head getting out.

He was walking when the truck engine shut off and he glanced over briefly then froze and got a good look. Dark brown cowgirl boots leading up dark blue boot cut jeans over skinny long legs. A dark red long sleeved t-shirt. Curly red hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Those blue eyes locked with his and his heart froze.

"Heather?"

She smiled and He didn't realize he was moving until he stood a mere two inches from her.

"Is it really you?" She smiled.

"Of course it is"

He caught her around the waist pulled her against him and kissed her. He didn't care if she was married and had kids. Didn't care if she hated him. He didn't care if she was dead and so was he. He finally for this minute had her in his arms again.

He held her close and kissed her until they were both breathless and he had to pull away.

"I thought you were dead" She shook her head.

"No, I'm not...I'm here"

"Married?" She laughed a little.

"No..."

"Thank God" He kissed her again and they stood there making out for as long as their oxygen would hold out.

"How are you here?"

"Nancy found me...she called and said that you had come to town looking for me..and you thought I was dead...She said you were a wreck and that if I still loved you now was the time to do something about it"

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do...Burt...I never changed my name back...I'm still Heather Gummer you found the wrong woman. Did you even read the date on that tombstone?" He shook his head.

"Well...your friend Tyler did...He told Nancy and she knew the age was off"

He pulled her close and she burried her head in his neck.

"I missed you so much...I love you Heather"

"I love you too"

*************************Two years later**************************************

The ear peircing screams woke Burt up and he walked down the hall to where she was sleeping. He went into the tiny yellow and pink room and lifted her from her crib.

His daughter Hope was three months old now, He could still barely believe this was his life. He carried the tiny bundle into the kitchen and got her a bottle. She was growing more each day. Glancing at the clock her saw it was only five in the morning.

"You my little princess need your internal alarm clock to have a snooze button" He told her and she kept eating kicking her tiny feet as she did so.

He was still trying to sort out his realationship with Heather and they had been together just over a year when she found out she was pregnant. He panicked at first his thought going to the woman he had thought was his ex-wife and worrying about Heathers health.

She convinced him that everything would be fine and after getting multiple opinions on rather it was safe for her to have a child he calmed down. Then he proposed, Again.

They were married and a short time later Hope was born healthy and happy. Heather was fine as well.

During the pregnancy he watched Heather all the time and now Hope was almost always in his arms. Now he actually couldn't remember the last time he even held a gun. It seemed he traded one obsession for another.

Hope had finished her bottle and after a burp and diaper chance he placed her back in the crib where she slept soundly before making his way back to his bed and his wife. He wasn't entirely surprised he always knew that if he didn't have Heather he wouldn't have anyone.

"Is she alright?" She mumbled and he slid under the blankets wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's fine...go back to sleep"

"I would have gotten it this time"

"Nonsense...I can help"

"Help? You barely let me do anything" She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"I don't ever want you to feel neglected"

"I don't"

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd willingly come back to perfection and me" She laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day you put down your gun"

"I have something far more precious to pick up now, Besides I can hold her in one arm and a gun in the other" He kissed her neck and shoulder and she smiled.

"Then you better put down another gun...I'm pregnant" He laughed and hugged her close kissing the top of her head.

"I'll see what I can do"

THE END

Kind of long I know but I thought since a lot of people either didn't see or remember the television show the RE-CAP was important.

A/N: I don't know am I the only one who thinks they could have put Heather on the show?They could have had a different actress play her if need be but come ON...she could be just passing through or Burt and her could meet up at another place hunting Graboids or SOMETHING.

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
